


A Day in the Life

by Wonderlandleighleigh



Series: Stay At Home Dad Dean Winchester [2]
Category: Blink and you'll miss it Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen, Kidfic, Stay at home Dad Dean, crossover kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 08:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11399310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderlandleighleigh/pseuds/Wonderlandleighleigh
Summary: A typical day for Dean Winchester, Stay at Home Dad.





	A Day in the Life

His days start early now, and he has a schedule which never used to be a thing, but with four kids, if you have no schedule all you really do have is chaos.

And not the world ending, hell-on-earth everything’s gone to shit kind of chaos. But the kind of chaos where, magically, pudding winds up on the walls, and you’re stepping on a Lego every seventeen minutes.

Which somehow seems worse.

Dean Winchester showers, and he trims his short beard, and brushes his teeth before tugging on a clean pair of jeans, a t-shirt and a Henley. He sits on his wife’s side of the bed and leans in, whispering in her ear.

“Babe. S’Monday. Your phone says you have six meetings, and tonight is Matty’s first hockey practice of the season.”

The love of his life groans and shoves at his face with her thin hand, and he laughs as he kisses her jaw.

“Babe. Babe, get up, Babe.”

She huffs and rolls onto her back, pouting up at him adorably. “Why’s it have to be Monday?”

“I’ll ask Chuck the next time he decides to rear his ugly face,” he promises. “C’mon.”

He pecks her lips and then gets to his feet, heading out the door and standing in the middle of the hallway. On the other side of the hall from his bedroom are three others.

“Alright!” he calls. “Who’s already up, and who needs to be dragged outta bed by their ankles?!”

The far door swings open, and kid #4 dashes out. Four years old, redheaded and ready for adventure. “Me! I’m up!” She makes a flying leap and Dean catches her easily, settling her on his hip.

“Okay! Who else? Anybody else?”

There’s no answer, so he does what he always does, and grabs the air horn from the hall closet. He hands it to the girl in his arms.

“Ready?” he asks, amused.

She nods and presses the button.

Air horn.

Groans.

Yelps.

“RISE AND SHINE!” Dean yells, and that’s how everyone’s day starts.

*****

By the time he’s got all five lunches set out for the grabbing, the kids and wife are ready for their days.

“Okay!” he says, turning to his wife and kissing her softly. “We got chicken salad on pita with an apple and a granola bar for breakfast.” He hands her the bar and the sack lunch before turning to the kids, handing them bags and breakfasts: A BLT wrap with a little baggie of pretzels and a big bottle of water for kid #1 along with a granola bar for breakfast. A tuna sandwich with dairy-free mayo and a banana for kid #3 with an apple for breakfast. A peanut butter and banana sandwich with a bag of cheetos and a breakfast hot pocket for kid #2.

Kid #4 has afternoon pre-k, so he’s got her at the table, munching on some brown sugar oatmeal.

“Bye, Daddy!” kid #1 says, kissing his cheek, and dashing for the door. There’s a ride waiting for her.

“Wait!” he calls, pulling her pom-poms from the couch in the living room. “It’s pep rally day! Don’t forget these.”

She dashes back over, and hugs him, standing on her tip-toes before grabbing the poms and dashing out the door.

“Bye, Dad!” kids #2 and #3 cry as they shove on each other on their way out the door to the bus stop.

His wife kisses him, and then kisses kid #4. “Be good today, both of you. I’ll see you tonight.”

Dean nods and grins, before pulling a napkin from the pocket of his jeans and wiping kid #4’s face.

“Hey! It’s not dirty!”

“Sure it’s not.”

*****

“What do you think? Can you do anything?”

Kid #4 is safe at pre-k, and Dean’s back home, looking over the neighbor’s car.

He’s got a few hours he needs to fill some days, when the grocery shopping is done and the house is cleaned up a little and the bills are taken care of and he’s got dinner planned out (pizza tonight. It’s Friday!).

So sometimes he fixes his neighbors’ cars cause it’s a little extra cash, and it helps people out. He doesn’t charge much. Mostly just for the parts.

This neighbor is a little worried. Lost his job. Short on cash. The car’s making a funny noise.

“Yeah, I got it,” he tells him. “I think you just need some new brake pads, but I’ll give it a good once-over.”

“Okay. How much do I owe you?”

“A six-pack.”

The neighbor frowns. “Uh…seriously?”

Dean shrugs. “Yeah, man. Pick me up a six-pack of somethin’ that don’t taste like water, and we’ll call it even.”

The neighbor’s shoulders relax and nods. “Sure. Sure thing, Dean.”

“Awesome.”

*****

Three-thirty rolls around and it’s time to head out.

He hops into the Impala and heads for the elementary school, first, scoop up kid #4 from pre-school, and then kid #2 from baseball practice, and then heads to the ice rink five minutes away to snap up kid #3 from hockey practice.

After that it’s off to the high school to wait in the parking lot for kid #1, who is giggling with her friends and flirting with some very douchey looking football player.

Dean inserts his fingers between his lips and gives a deep whistle, getting everyone’s attention.

“Let’s go!” he calls, and kid #1 flushes before dashing over.

“Daddy…”

“C’mon, we’re hungry. It’s almost dinner time,” Dean says.

“Pizza!” Kid #2 cheers.

“Pizza!” Kid #3 repeats directly after.

“Pizza!” Kid #4 squeaks and kid #1 lifts her eyes to the sky.

“Oh, sweetheart, he’s not interested in your boy drama,” Dean teases her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and leading her to the car. “C’mon. Let’s move it.”

*****

When they get home, it’s homework, and the wife goes out to pick up their pizza orders (three large pies: one cheese, one veggie, one meat lovers), and the kids dig in after their assignments are finished.

Dean grabs a piece of meat lovers before passing paper towels around, making sure to tuck one into kid #4’s collar, as well as kid #2’s.

Kid #2 wrinkles his nose.

“Every time you eat pizza it ends up down your pants,” Dean tells him. “I don’t know how, I don’t know why. But I’m tryin’a avoid it anyway I can.”

The kids laugh and so does his wife, and they all chat amiably before it’s time to get everybody ready for bed. Baths for the two youngest and a shower for kid #2, while kid #1 showers in the morning like the grownups in the house.

Once all four kids are settled in their rooms, sleeping or relaxing, Dean slumps down onto the couch with a grunt, closing his eyes.

His wife grins as she finishes up the dishes. “Long one today?”

“Yeah, it was definitely that,” Dean tells her as she walks over and sits on his lap. “How was work?”

“S’fine,” she nods. “Glad it’s the weekend. I thought tomorrow we could have a nice day at home…the kids could play in the yard…you could nap.”

“God that sounds good,” he agrees. “Maybe we could have a night out tomorrow night, too.”

She beams at him. “Why Dean Winchester. Are you asking me out on a date?”

“Hell yeah,” he laughs softly. “Buffalo Wild Wings has all you can eat chicken wings this week. I need somebody to cheer me on while I beat their record.”

His wife laughs hard and shoves at his shoulder, and he tickles her sides lightly, making her squawk.


End file.
